AMOUR LE COUP DE FOUDRE
by aLottaFaGiNa
Summary: she vowed not to fall for him. he believes it's lust he feels for her but would they be able to deny the fire ignited deep down their hearts?
1. Chapter 1

5

**AMOUR LE COUP DE FOUDRE**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING FROM HARRY POTTER.**

**TO MY READERS: Thank you! You really give me the inspiration to write more… I hope I meet your expectations and please continue to support my story... Please review. Help me advertise my story please… THANK YOU!**

**CHAPTER 1**

_**Personal Assistant badly needed.**_

_**No Requirements needed.**_

_**Just have to take note of the following:**_

_**1) Can work for late hours.**_

_**2) Can work under pressure.**_

_**3) Knows how to use the newest technologies.**_

_**4) Can be disturbed any time and any place.**_

_**For further questions, please inquire at DvMc.**_

She tossed the paper aside. "Great! Why did you give me this pamphlet?" Ginny asked as she boringly ate her cereal.

"Because you said you were looking for a job." Colin answered.

"But Colin I want a professional job not a personal assistant. DvMc? What the hell is that?"

Colin tossed her a piece of cereal and it hit her on the forehead. "DvMc stands for Draco Vincent Malfoy Corporation. It's the most demanding law firms ever. Why don't you just give it a try?"

"Ouch! I don't know Colin… I'm not the type of person who wants to be ordered around. I get in trouble of my being stubborn…"

"Just give it a try." Colin said.

"I can't believe I'm doing this." She pocketed the pamphlet inside her jacket. Today she wore a formal attire, matching khaki blouse and skirt, and neatly made her red curly hair into a bun. She looked so professional in her attire and she hated it.

She walked inside a room beautifully decorated. She approached the lady behind the desk. "Good Morning! I would like to ask if this is DvMC? I'm kind of new here and I don't know the place that well." Ginny said with a smile.

The lady looked at Ginny behind her huge eyeglasses as she chewed on her gum. "You have come to the right place sweetheart. You can sit over there and I will just call your name. What is your name?" she said in a countryside accent.

"My name is Ginny Weasley Ma'am." Ginny said politely.

"Please, don't call me Ma'am. I'm still single... even at the age of 45 I still don't want to get married. It's too much of a distraction. My name is Wendy; you can call me by that." Wendy said.

"Thank you, Wendy!" Ginny said and sat by the bench in front of Wendy's desk. She glanced at her watch and it read '9:30'. 'Oh great… I have to wait here while I can do loads of stuff like shopping, eating, sleeping… Argh!' she boringly thought.

Wendy would check up on her from time to time as more and more people gather in front of her desk. It seems they girls who line up beside her are applying for the same job position.

"I hear their hiring a new PA for Mr. Malfoy. It seems he got into another relationship with his former PA." one girl beside Ginny said. Ginny was not the type of woman who eavesdrop but how can you not when they are just an inch away from you?

"Whatever. I'll make him very happy as soon as I become his PA. I heard he was great in bed." Another girl said and giggled.

'What in the world? So all these girls are applying because they want to have sex with this guy? Colin! I'm going to kill you!" Ginny was having second thoughts on applying for this job. She didn't want to be a sex object for her "future boss". She took a deep sigh and stood up.

Luck was not with her today because as she stood up, Wendy called her name. She groaned as she approached Wendy. "I guess it's my turn now."

"Just go in. When you see him on the phone, knock first." Wendy opened the door for her and she hesitantly went in. 'Wow, he must be very rich! Look at all the furniture.' She thought as she slowly walked inside. She saw the door at the end of the room and peeped inside.

No one was there. 'What is this? Is this some kind of joke? Well, it's not funny!' she thought as she looked at the abandoned desk. She knocked just to make sure no one was really there.

"Come in" a voice said.

Ginny was left with no choice. She went inside and sat at a chair across the table. She heard faint noises coming from behind her. 'Maybe he's in the bathroom…' she tapped her foot while waiting.

RING! RING!

Ginny was startled as the phone rang. She looked at the phone and around the room. He still was not finished of whatever hid doing. "Answer the phone!" he said.

'WHAT? He expects me to answer the phone? Is he insane?' she angrily thought and made no effort to move.

"Are you gonna answer that or what?" he said in a pissed tone.

"Fine." She mumbled. She held the handle and took a deep breath before answering it. "Hello! Good Morning! Thank you for calling DcMv Office. My name is Ginny, how may I help you?"

"I'm sorry Sir but Mr. Malfoy is unavailable right now. Would you like to leave a message for him?... I can assure you Sir that he will receive your message…" she hastily looked for a piece of paper and the nearest pen she saw and scribbled the message.

"Yes, yes, okay… Ginny Sir…okay I will Sir… yes, thank you again… Goodbye." She placed the phone handle down and took her original seat. After a few minutes, she heard a door closing and footsteps approaching.

"It took you a while to answer the phone." He said and sat at his chair across from Ginny. Ginny looked at him and crooked her eyebrow. 'Who does he think he is?'

"Who called me?" he asked.

"Mr. Blaise Zabini… he left a message for you. I wrote it down in the paper which is on your desk." She calmly said.

He reached for the paper and read the message. "Idiot!" he crumpled the paper and threw it aside. "Did you use my pen?" he asked irritated.

"There was no other pen available and it was on your desk." She replied rather sarcastic.

He shook his head and placed his pen back to his penholder. "What's your name?"

"Ginny Weasley"

"Is this your first time to take the job as PA?" he asked.

She paused for a moment. "No"

"Where do you live?"

"Two blocks away from here."

"How many siblings do you have?"

"Six Brothers. Why are you asking me questions that are irrelevant?" she asked without even thinking. She can be straight-forward when she's pissed.

"Only girl huh? Can you work for late hours?"

"Yes"

"How about work under pressure? Do you easily get emotional?"

"How can I not work under pressure when I have six brothers to cope up with? Dealing with their stupid business and family…" she answered and folded her arms below her breasts.

He looked at her interestingly. "How about emotional, are you? Do you have patience?"

"I'm not emotional. I've long forgotten how to feel… yes, I'm very patient but it has limitations and yes I know how to use new technologies. I am a fast learner." She answered even if he didn't ask the question yet.

He observed her for a moment and scribbled something on his desk. "You may go now!" he reached for his desk phone and turned his back on Ginny.

'Oh no! He didn't turn his back on me.' she thought disbelievingly. She stood and banged the door on the way out.

"Colin, he is such a prick! He has the nerve to order me around when I don't even know what to do… he has this annoying tone that he uses. Why did I even listen to you?" she was babbling the same thing for over 30 minutes now.

"What do you expect Ginny? He is after all known for being workaholic and that fine ass… Yum! Yum!" Colin licked his lips.

She looked at him grossed. "Why do you like him so much? I mean I know you're gay honey but why him?"

"He's rich and handsome… of you take this job you can introduce me to him." He dreamily said.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Here goes your gay feeling. Look, I'm not going back there. I'm not even expecting any call from them."

_RING! RING!_

"Not expecting huh?" Colin asked and looked at the ringing phone. "Aren't you going to answer that?"

"Not for me." She stood up and cleaned the table.

"It's for you. She says she's Wendy from **_DvMc._**" Colin hid a smile.

Ginny groaned. 'Please God!' she thought and accepted the phone from Colin. "Hello?... Oh hi Wendy!... I'm very fine thank you!... Really?... I can't wait… okay, thanks… bye!"

"What? What did she say?" he asked excitedly.

"I'm going back tomorrow… Damn! Why me? Oh God I hope I don't get picked for this job." she hoped and shook her head when she saw the pouting Colin following behind her.

"One more try? C'mon just one more and if it really does not work out then walk away."

"Fine!" she threw her hands up in surrender.

"Good Morning Wendy!" Ginny greeted happily although she was not happy.

"You're in good shape today. If you will please follow me…" Wendy led her to the room she was dreading to enter. "Draco, I have found you your new PA."

"Thank God! Where is she?" he looked up from his paperwork.

"She's here." Wendy pushed the door wider revealing a shocked Ginny.

"Oh Shit!" both said in unison.

Draco breathed deeply and forced a smile. "Wendy, what's the meaning of this?"

"Exactly what I mean, Draco. I couldn't find any other person qualified for the job besides she did well taking the call of Blaise." Wendy said sweetly.

"Uhm Wendy? I think I'm in the wrong place. I don't want to take this job…" Ginny shook her head in refusal.

Wendy smiled at her and leaned closer so that it would only be Ginny who could hear. "Do you remember the reason for job hunting Ginny? Do you want to see your family suffer?"

Ginny looked at Wendy. "How did-? No of course not. Fine, I'll take the job." she said in a whisper.

"Good. Now, Draco she will be your new PA and I expect you to work with her and not work **_ON_** her. She already takes the job. Ginny when can you start?" Wendy talked non-stop.

"Today. I guess."

"Good!"

Draco cursed under his breath. "Wendy, do you not trust me? Why did you pick her? Why not some dumb-looking but beautiful woman? I told you yesterday not her"

"Okay that's it! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? YOU'RE NOT A GOD AND CERTAINLY NOT AN IMPORTANT PERSON! WHAT MAKES YOU THINK PEOPLE LIKE YOU? WELL EXCEPT FOR THE STUPID GIRLS WHO FALL FOR YOUR STUPID WORDS. YOU ARE THE KIND OF PERSON WHO WOULD LOVE TO GET INTO SOME WOMAN'S PANTS AND WHEN SHE'S PREGNANT, WHAT DO YOU DO? LEAVE HER! YOU THINK YOU'RE THIS HANDSOME GUY BUT NEWS FLASH: YOU'RE NOT!" she was fuming while she said this. It really irked her when people insult her without even knowing who she really is.

Draco was absolutely shocked out of his wits. No one, not even his father, came close to insulting him and now came this woman who blurts it all out. Wendy too was looking at Ginny with an amused smile. 'Finally, you've found your match Draco!'

A few seconds later Draco regained his wits. "How dare you! You are just a worker here! I can fire you if I want… look at you! You think you're this beautiful, desirable woman who thinks who knows everything about men. Let me tell you sweetheart that you don't know men… not even this close!" Draco's index finger and thumb drew close.

"Why you… You men don't even know women… you brag to your friends that we suck in bed. You guys suck a hundred times more! And for your information, I know a lot about men. A lot more than I should know! Did you forget I have 6 brothers? How dense can you get?" Ginny replied back.

Draco was about to say something back when Wendy help up her hand. "Children, I think it's time for you to go back to work. Draco, you will accept her as your PA and Ginny, from now on Draco is your boss. I will direct you to your office." Wendy smiled wickedly and went out first gesturing Ginny to follow her.

Ginny didn't dare look back. She calmed herself down before turning to face Wendy. "I'm so sorry! I messed up! It's my first day and… Argh!" she apologized.

Wendy patted her back. "You did fine Ginny. Just remember to not let your guard down. It was fun seeing Draco speechless for the very first time… call me if you need anything."

Ginny sighed. "Great. I'm working as a PA for some stupid git! Great. Just great!" she said to no one in particular.


	2. Chapter 2

**AMOUR LE COUP DE FOUDRE**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING FROM HARRY POTTER.**

**TO MY READERS: Thank you! You really give me the inspiration to write more… I hope I meet your expectations and please continue to support my story... Please review. Help me advertise my story please… THANK YOU!**

**CHAPTER 2**

"Good Morning! Thank you for calling DvMc. This is Ginny! How may I help you?" Ginny answered the phone in her happy- happy tone. Her job was quite easy really. She answered the phone, filed some of his paperwork and arranges his schedule.

"Hold for one moment Sir while I'll see if he's available." She placed the caller on hold and dialled 1 for Draco. Her tone immediately changed into that of an irritated one. "There's a Mr. James Scott on line 2." Without even hearing his comment, she placed the phone down.

She was busily arranging the files from A-Z when Draco came out. He stood in front of her and she completely ignored him. "Ehem!" he said to get her attention and folded his arms on his chest. "Ehem!" he said again.

"What? Do you need anything?" she asked pissed.

"Let me get one thing straight. _I_ pay _you_ to do your job. _You_ don't dictate _me _what to do and act as if you're the boss. Clear?" he gritted his teeth.

Ginny looked at him boringly. "I know that. What there something you wanted Mr. Malfoy?"

Draco sighed. "When a certain James Scott calls… tell him I'm not here or make up some excuse. Whatever you do, don't transfer his call to me."

"Why?" she asked. "My job was to direct anyone who calls you. Why should this be an exception?"

Draco didn't like nosy people. It was one of the many reasons why he didn't like her to be his PA. "Stick to your job. I don't pay you to ask questions." He went back to his office.

"Stick to your job. I don't pay you to ask questions." Ginny mimicked in a girly-girly tone. "Whatever Malfoy!" it had only been a week and they are constantly at each other's throat.

"Am I interrupting something?" Wendy peered through the mahogany doors.

Ginny's mood lightened and she smiled. "Wendy! No, do come in. Do you need anything?"

"I was just wondering if anything happened. I heard voices outside…everything all right?"

"You talk to your beloved Malfoy, Wendy! He doesn't need an assistant. He's definitely capable on running his business alone. I don't understand why he's acting like the asshole he is. It really irks me…" Ginny placed the D files on the filing cabinet. She turned to face Wendy.

Wendy grabbed Ginny's hand and squeezed it a little. "Give it some time Ginny. I had known him even before he took over this office. I was his father's assistant. He needs time to adjust to you… besides you're a beautiful woman. That's a change for him… just look at me! Old, slow and the grey hairs are growing more."

Ginny smiled. "You're not that old. You wanted to see Draco? He's available right now… he's always available for you. Go right in."

"Thank you dear." Wendy pushed open the doors and closed them again.

Papers! That was what Wendt first saw. "Is it a bad time for me to come?"

Draco looked up from his work and grinned. "Nana! What are you doing here?" he went to her and gave her a hug.

"I'm just checking up on your new assistant. She seems to be handling her position well."

Draco grunted. "Believe me when I say she isn't. Do you know that whenever someone calls me she simply informs me and puts the phone down… without even my affirmation? Just this morning she transferred a call from James Scott. Oh Nana! I want you back!"

Wendy chuckled. "What do you expect her to do? Surely you wouldn't hate her for this? I would've done the same if my boss and I aren't in good terms. Don't worry about her, I'll come by once a week and tell her the do's and don'ts here. Be gentle with her Draco…"

"She's the one who always picks a fight with me. I tried to be nice but she either completely ignores me or spat back an attack." Draco said in frustration.

Wendy gave a laugh. "Come and sit. Draco, this is new for you isn't it?" she didn't wait for Draco's answer and continued on. "This is the first time you ever encountered a person who doesn't bend at your beck and call… ain't that right?"

Draco just looked at her for a moment and nodded in defeat. "And it's not pretty Nana"

Wendy smiled. "My Boy, life isn't always pretty. Give her a chance and maybe when the time comes to let her go… you won't."

"Oh I will. Wait and see Nana!"

"Fine. Anyway, I have to go Dear… people at home should be wondering where I am. You take care now." Wendy stood up and Draco kissed her on the cheek. He watched as she disappeared from his office before slumping back into his chair.

"So… how is work?" Colin asked in a playful tone.

Ginny groaned and began to undress. "Awful! That guy is just so… unbearable." She was now in her knickers.

"Honey, if you don't want to catch any cold then I suggest you wear something other than your knickers… and stop flashing it in front of me. You know it won't work on me…" Colin joked.

Ginny threw her bra at Colin's face as her head peeked from her big sized shirt. "Oh Colin! If only you weren't gay…"

"We need to find you someone fast or you'll start hitting on me." Colin pouted. The last thing he would want to do is ruin their friendship. Ever since Colin confided in Ginny about his sexuality they became the best of friends, not that they weren't close or anything.

"I was only kidding besides I don't fancy myself being married to you. Eewww!" she made a disgusted face.

"HEY! It isn't that bad!" Colin threw her a pillow and saw her laughing hard.

"Kidding! I can always count on you to make my mood better. Don't spoil me Colin else it would be really hard for me to let you go."

Colin opened his arms to her. "Aaww. Come here sweet cakes.. You know I won't leave you. I'll still be your gay biatch friend! How about some of that pistachio ice cream you love so much?"

Ginny only nodded her head and they both went to the kitchen.

1 MONTH LATER

"Did you get all that Ginny?" Wendy asked.

Ginny nodded. "Yep. I did…"

"Yes, not yep. You have to understand that DvMc is one of the best companies in the country. So if we have the best company, we must have the best employee right?" Wendy asked again.

"Of course, I understand perfectly Wendy. Thank you so much fro doing this. I would have probably gone insane if you're not here. Thank you for giving me this job… it means so much to me." Ginny smiled. "I will miss you!"

"Pish Posh! It's not like we won't see each other again. Besides, you are doing a wonderful job with Draco. Just ignore him when he rambles… he tends to do that when he's really pissed. If you have problems just call me." Wendy dreaded for this day to come. For the past month she has been coming in and out of the office to teach Ginny what to do and now is the last.

Ginny felt tears to her eyes. "I know but I'll miss your company. You're the only one who understands me and… Oh Wendy!" she broke into tears and Wendy went to hug her.

"Sshh! I will miss you too, Ginny. You remind me so much of me when I was about your age… Cheer up dearie." Wendy comforted the sobbing Ginny.

"Really? I will surely miss you! I owe you a lot…" Ginny wiped the tears on her cheeks.

Wendy gave a big smile. "All is paid. You accepted the job and that is all the payment I need."

"GINNY!" Draco called from his office.

"There goes my boss. Thank you again Wendy. Come and visit us some time…" she gave Wendy a last hug and hurried to her boss.

Wendy couldn't help but laugh. "Those two will make a good match."

Ginny fixed herself before knocking and going inside. "You called Sir?"

Draco looked up from his paperwork. "Ah, my lovely assistant is here at last. I want you to file this and pay these bills. After that arrange these papers…" 'Lovely? Where did that come from?' he thought.

Ginny was shocked at his new mood. 'This guy must be crazy to call me lovely.' "Yes Sir. Will you be having your coffee here or will you be out in a meeting?" she piled the papers and carried them in her arms.

"Uh… I will have it here. Kindly hold all calls… just schedule them next week. Oh, before I forget… book me a flight in Paris for two." He went back to his work.

"Will do." Ginny exited his room and began working.

After about an hour of filing, she called the Airlines. "Hello Good Afternoon! I would like to book a flight to Paris… When? Oh I have to check with my boss. Could you hold for one moment? Thank you…"

Draco didn't tell her when his flight will be. He didn't tell her either why they are two tickets. She dialled 1 and he answered the phone. "Sir, when would you like to have your airline ticket dated?"

"Tomorrow." With that he placed the phone down and Ginny expected that. She went back to her call waiting.

"Yes, I'm sorry for the delay. It will be for tomorrow… yes… okay… Thank you!" She glanced at the wall clock and it read 3:15. "Okay time for coffee." She went over to the pantry and prepared coffee.

"Shit! He has done it again! That Scum…" Draco gritted his teeth. All work is giving him a headache. He placed his index fingers at the bridge of his nose and rested his head. He was so disturbed by a thought that he didn't hear Ginny come in.

Ginny's first thought was 'Is he sleeping?' She walked over to the small table and carefully laid out the cups she was about to use.

When he opened his eyes, the first thing he saw was Ginny. 'What the-?' his mind thought. He glanced at his watch and sighed 'Coffee time'. He was about to call her attention but the thought quickly diminished as he sat back and enjoyed the view.

Ginny was placing the tray on the side when the sugar spilled. "Damn!" she cursed. She took out a rug from the compartment and bent down to clean the mess. She was so determined to clean the mess up that she didn't know that she was watched.

Who would have thought that Ginny was a woman? From the childish way she was acting? No one would. Draco Malfoy, 26 years old, handsome and a bachelor sat quietly as Ginny struggled to get the mess cleaned. The way her butt sways to her every movement stirred some emotions inside Draco. As she stood up, he couldn't help but notice her curvaceous body.

'So there is a woman underneath all those clothes, eh Ginny." he thought. He was enjoying his sweet time watching her. His mind ran images of her sprawled in his bed and shouting his name.

His dreamland was shattered when she faced him, hands on her hips. "Like what you see? We'll see how you like it when you make your own coffee." She slammed the door shut behind her and left Draco in a shocked state.

'How dare he? He could have just helped me instead of watching me. Argh! To think I was convinced by Wendy that he was a good person! Bah! To hell with him.' She composed herself as she looked for something to do in her desk. She was shocked to see him leave his comfort zone, which is office, and strode toward her.

"Look, I'm sorry for how I acted. I'm not going to deny that I wasn't checking you out. I am a man after all but that doesn't explain my actions. I was merely admiring your assets. I'm sorry for my actions." This was the first! He hadn't really known what he had eaten that day to apologize to her.

Ginny remained serene. She looked for some sign that he was lying but found none. His eyes were sincere. "Very well Sir. I will forget that happened. I presume you came apologizing because of your coffee. Rest assured Sir that even if you hadn't come here I would have gone back and made you coffee."

It was evident she hadn't forgiven him. Any assistant would fling her arms around their boss' neck, not to mention a handsome boss, if they noticed him checking her out but Ginny was different. Draco knew that from the very beginning. She was a mystery to him and it intrigued him so.

"T'would seem that you have not forgiven me Ginny… but I do hope in time you will. I'm looking forward for a fresh start." With a nod he left her.

After a few minutes, Ginny returned to his office. She made coffee very quietly, keeping a very sharp eye on him. To her relief she saw that he was buried in his work.

Draco was having a hard time keeping his eye on his work as he saw his assistant at the corner of his eye. In truth he was staring at the same page for a good five minutes.

Ginny laid the coffee beside him. She turned her heels to the door but his voice halted her. "Why don't you join me for a while, Ginny?" he beckoned for the seat in front of him.

Seeing as she couldn't deny her boss' request, she turned about face and sat. "Was there anything you like other than your coffee Mr. Malfoy?" her voice sounded cold, her eyes showing no emotions.

"Look, no need for such formality. You may call me Draco… I understand that we kicked off a little bit wary. I was, still am, in a stressful state. I hope you understand." He leaned his elbows on his desk. Ginny nodded and said nothing. She continued to stare at him.

"Damn it! Why won't you say anything? Throw me an insult or throw things… just say something. Anything!" his ire rising almost to its maximum. He would rather have the vixen that spatted insults at him than this serene, cold person.

"What do you want me to say, _Draco_? Here I am… trying to be as civil as I can be and there you are… checking me out. I tried to be as respectful as I have been brought up but you make it so… damn hard!" she pressed her lips into a thin line.

"I said I was sorry, didn't I? I made a mistake, a mistake that any man with enraging hormones would do. It had not occurred to me that it would insult you. I will not deny that I find you desirable because you are but you probably wont believe me if I said sorry." He leaned back his chair. 'Whoa! Where did that come from?'

She shook her head. "You're right. I would not believe you.. Yes I was insulted. I am different from these entire women, Draco."

"Yes, yes I know. I'm a very good judge of character Madam if not then this company would have been bankrupt by now."

"If there isn't anything else you will need, I ask for your permission to leave." Ginny didn't want to discuss anything further. He has said much… revealed too much. With a deep sigh, Draco nodded his head.

**(A/N: sigh I don't know what to continue… please tell me what you think. I have no idea what my fingers are writing… huhuhuhu! I hope you liked it though. I'm taking a break from my other story. I'm still thinking about an addition. Thanks!)**


End file.
